In a flustered fashion
by missyemzy
Summary: Fashion designer Kurt Hummel is in need of a personal assistant sexy and adorable Blaine anderson seems perfect for the job. Flustered!Blaine Gets SMUTTIER as it goes along. cameos from Sebastian and cooper
1. New assistant

**OK so another Klaine fic i know i should finish one before i start another but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so...**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he looked over his designs thinking about how lucky he was 24 and already running his own fashion label he'd like to think it was purely because of his talent but he knew it was more to do with the fact of being in the right place at the right time and meeting the right people.<p>

Just then his on of his designers Carlie entered her Jimmy Choo shoes clicking against the wooden floor she had the build of a model but was not as tall. Today she wore a red tube skirt with black tights paired with a blue blouse patterned with small white polka dots. He had hired straight out of college she didn't have much experience but she was ambitious and talented the two had become quite good friends.

"Sorry to interrupt you babe but my design ideas for the new baby range are ready" she said handing him a pink folder and perching herself on the edge of his desk. He smiled flicking through the folder his new range 'Baby penguin' was going to range from newborns to toddlers

"Oh and the applicants for your personal assistant position are here for there interviews" she said toying with her light brown hair in the mirror that rested on Kurt's desk.

"Good could you send them in one by one" he instructed as he tidied his desk up and smoothed his hair

"Do I look like your receptionist" Carlie huffed standing up

"No you look like someone who could easily be replaced" he smirk

"Like you'd actually fire me okay I'll send in the first lemming" She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as he dismissed the third candidate he'd had one bimbo, a fashion disaster who had combined plaid with zebra print and then there had been the drunk.<p>

"Alright Carlie send in the next one" he yelled there was some scuffling on the other side of the door before a short boy with slicked back dark curls stumbled in clutching a messenger bag.

"Hello im Kurt Hummel" He said rising from his chair

"B-Blaine Anderson" he stuttered shaking Kurt's hand with a sweaty palm

"Nice to meet you Blaine" Kurt said letting his eyes rake up and down Blaine's body he was wearing a green and white check shirt with a green bow tie and suspender paired with grey high water slacks and black brogues he looked like super hot bashful school boy. Blaine shifted awkwardly from foot to foot blushing as Kurt checked him out Kurt looked up and smirked.

"Make yourself comfortable" He smiled gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk Blaine sat quickly placing his bag beside him on the floor.

"So Blaine how old are you" Kurt asked

"20" Blaine replied

"Do you have a CV"

"Oh of course" Blaine said as he dived into his bag and produced a plastic wallet Kurt looked over it and smiled looking up at Blaine.

"It all looks great when can you start?" he said handing the wallet back to Blaine whose mouth dropped open in a rather comical fashion.

"Y-Your hiring me" he gasped in disbelief

"Yes I really don't want to interview anymore people and you seem perfect for the job and I really need someone who can start soon sooooo what do you say?"

"Yes I can start tomorrow" Blaine squeaked excitedly Kurt chuckled he looked like a kid who had just been told he's going to Disneyland.

"Just wait one minute CARLIE GET YOUR GUCCI COVERD TUSH IN HERE" he yelled

"What" Carlie said storming through door

"Id like you to meet my new assistant" he gestured to Blaine who stood up quickly to shake the girls hand.

"Awww hey honey im Carlie" she said shaking his hand

"Blaine pleasure to meet you"

"Oh my god your adorable" Carlie cooed

"Carlie he's not a dog now be nice and show him around oh and send the others home" Kurt said picking up his diary and dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

"Ok come on babe" she said walking towards to door Blaine grabbed his bag to follow her but ended up spilling the contents on the floor he quickly bent over to retrieve the items giving both Carlie and Kurt the perfect view of his arse. Carlie wolf whistled and Kurt shook with silent giggles behind his diary Blaine stood up his face beet root red as he shuffled out of the room followed by Carlie who turned to give her boss a wink Kurt just shook his head smiling tomorrows going to be interesting he thought as he pulled Carlie's designs towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think the character Carlie is based on my sis who writes klaine on deviantart under the name carlieburg if you want to check her out im on their as well under missyemzy.<strong>

**This one will probabley get smuttier as it goes along :-D**

**Please review *Darren Criss puppy dog face***


	2. Relax

Yay this parts longer and its getting smuttier :-)

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced at the clock on his desk 8:55 Blaine was due to start at 9 Kurt smiled to himself his new assistant was so adorable and hot and…. Just then the door flew open interrupting Kurt's inappropriate thoughts and revealing a panting Blaine Anderson. His shirt and sweater vest wrinkled and his shoulder bag strap twisted around his torso awkwardly he was sweating slightly causing some of his dark curls to poke out from under the gel.<p>

"Mr Hummel im sooooo sorry first the bus was late so I took a cab but it got stuck in traffic so I took the subway but…"

"Blaine! Blaine! Just stop" Kurt cut him off Blaine stop rambling and stood awkwardly looking nervous

"Sit" Kurt instructed the curly haired boy immediately plopped down into the chair on the other side of his bosses desk.

"Okay three things firstly take a deep breath" Kurt said smiling softly Blaine drew in a deep breath and released it

"Secondly call me Kurt and thirdly your not late okay?" Kurt asked

"Okay" Blaine responded ginning.

"Right Okay first things first this is for you" he said handing Blaine a big brown envelope "Diary, schedule and a bank card for any expenses and your desks over their" Kurt explained gesturing to a small desk he'd had set up in the corner of his office.

Blaine nodded and went to set up his things on the desk just then Kurt's door opened a second time and Carlie strutted in dressed in a blue floral dress and cropped black leather jacket paired with a pair of black studded Prada sling backs she was grinning wildly.

"Kurt the-oh" She paused noticing Blaine "Hey hottie how are you and that cute little derriere of yours doing today?"

"We're-uh im fine thank you how are you?" Blaine asked trying to remain composed and gentlemanly

"Im good" She smirked

"Oh god im sorry Blaine do try to ignore her I usually do" Kurt said groaning Carlie stuck her tongue out at him

"Its fine" Blaine laughed returning to organizing his desk.

"So Carlie if your quite done harassing poor Blaine mind telling me why you're here?" Kurt questioned

"Oh right the super hot male models for the mojo collection are here for you to pick the ones you like" behind Carlie Kurt saw Blaine's hazel eye flicker towards them in interest "And I was wondering if I could pick which one wears my design" she said seating herself on the edge of Kurt's desk ignoring the chair as usual.

"And what makes you think ive chosen one of your designs" Kurt questioned Carlie just gave him a look of bitch please and Kurt sighed in defeat

"Yes you can pick"

"Fabulous so shall we go take a look" Carlie suggested.

"Just one minute" Kurt muttered pulling out some letters from his draw "Blaine got a job for you"

The shorter boy walked over to his bosses desk "Cool what do you need me to do"

"Post these please" he said handing Blaine the envelopes "And on the way back could you grab us some coffee grande non fat mocha for me whatever you want and Carlie?" he asked turning to the brunette

"Caramel latte" she replied

"Ok see you in a few" Blaine said walking over to his desk to collect his bag before leaving the office.

"Sooooo what do you think" Carlie said

"What do I think about what?" Kurt asked confused

"Blaine your team or mine?" Carlie asked

"I don't know but its none of our business now scoot" He said pulling a pile of papers out from under her bum "We've got some hot models to go pick out".

That afternoon Blaine sat his desk skimming through web pages trying to find a place for Kurt's new show he hummed happily as he worked he was really happy with his new job everyone was so nice even Carlie she was so beautiful and talented but totally barking up the wrong tree hitting on him.

Blaine watched his new boss out of the corner of his eye Kurt was stood in the middle of his office fitting a blazer onto a mannequin Blaine groaned when the designer bent down to get more pins from the box that rested on the floor giving Blaine a great view of his backside. He knew it wasn't appropriate to have those sorts of thought about his employer but he couldn't help it Kurt was gorgeous and his arse looked so good in those ridiculously tight skinny jeans Blaine shook his head a turned back to the screen of his laptop until he heard Kurt call his name.

"Yes" Blaine replied turning to look at his boss

"Could you help me for a minute"

"Sure" Blaine said quickly making his way over to Kurt

"I really need to see this on an actual person and your just about the right size so…" he said sliding the blazer off the mannequin then gesturing for Blaine to move his arms so he could slip into it "Lets see how it fits".

Blaine tried to keep calm as Kurt began running his hands over the smooth material of the navy blue blazer playing with the red piping his face teasingly close to Blaine's.

"Hmmm" Kurt's muses still running his hands along the fabric "Looks good let me just take a look at the hem" Blaine's imagination goes into to overdrive as Kurt drops to his knees in front of him his bosses face mere centimetres from his crotch.

"It's a tad long might have take it up an inch" Kurt murmurs playing with the bottom of his creation and Blaine has to hold back a moan as Kurt's hot breath ghosts over the front of his slacks causing a rush of blood to his groin fortunately Kurt stood up and went to inspect the back of the blazer.

Kurt frowned as he heard Blaine's breathing become uneven he was about to ask him if he was feeling ok until he glanced over the shorter boys shoulder and caught a glimpse of the growing bulge in Blaine's trousers the designer smirked to himself this was widely inappropriate but he couldn't resist he moved his hands to squeeze his assistants shoulders.

"Blaine" Kurt breathed against Blaine's neck smiling wider as the skin erupted into goose bumps "Rellaax your so _stiff" _Blaine's breathing hitched again but his shoulder un tensed slightly

"Good it looks good were done" Kurt said easing the blazer off Blaine turning away from him to hang the design back on the mannequin.

He looks over his shoulder at Blaine who is standing awkwardly trying un successfully to hide his problem by pulling down his sweater vest his breathing still laboured pupils blown wide a blush staining his cheeks.

"Are you ok Blaine you look a little flushed?" Kurt asks innocently

Blaine opens his mouth to reply but squeaks slightly and Kurt has to bite his lip to stop himself laughing Blaine coughs and tries again

"Im fine im just going to go to the toilet" He rambles before practically bolting from the room almost tripping over his own feet in the process.

Kurt laughs quietly as he reaches for more pins before focusing back on the blazer

"Oh yeah he's definitely on my team".

* * *

><p>Aww flustered Blaine is sooooo adourable<p> 


	3. Showers and models

**Okay im really sorry its been a long time not much to say if you read my other fics 'Brother i need you' , 'Shake things up' and 'It was only a kiss will update soon.**

**WARNING: SMUT ahead... hehe Un beta'd**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk, sunlight streaming through the office window making the whole room glow brightly<p>

"Blaine could you come here" Kurt called, the assistant looked up to see Kurt standing by his own desk Blaine quickly walked over

"Do you-" Blaine began but was cut off as his bosses lips crashed against his in a heated kiss Kurt grabbed at the front of his shirt and pushed him backwards so his arse was pressed against the edge of Kurt's desk.

"W-what are you doing" Blaine gasped pulling away Kurt pouted

"Don't you want me Blaine" he asked whilst his fingers danced teasingly across the crotch Blaine's slacks as he sucked under the younger boys jaw.

Blaine whimpered nodding his head then in a sudden frantic frenzy Kurt grabbed his hips and hoisted him onto the desk scattering his possessions to the floor and forcing Blaine to lay back as he straddled him. Blaine groaned as Kurt leant down to continue his sucking and nipping on blaine's neck working his way down growling when blaine's shirt restricted his acess he pulled back and ripped blaine's shirt open buttons flying everywere.

"God Blaine your so hot" Kurt panted trailing kisses and bites down his collar bone "Do you know how fucking long ive wanted to do this to you". Blaine whined his hips bucking up when Kurt caught a nipple between his lips and sucked

"Kuurrrt" Blaine moaned writhing as the older man worshipped his chest, he sighed in releif as Kurt's hand slid his zipper down and popped the button on his too tight pants.

"Do you want me to touch you Blaine" he asked in a rough voice motioning for Blaine to lift his hips as he dragged the curly haired boys pants and boxers down to mid thigh

"P-please" Blaine stuttered hips twitching as Kurt wrapped his hand around him squeezing gently before pumping building up a steady speed.

"Does that feel good baby" Kurt breathed as he thumbed the head of the boys aching erection

"Nnggg god YESSS" Blaine hissed Kurt increased his movements rubbing over his head every few strokes, Blaine began to feel a hot coiling deep in his stomach he was getting close so close…..

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Urgh" Blaine grunted rolling over and slapping his alarm hitting random buttons till it shut up he started to sit up before flopping back down with a moan as he felt a hot throbbing between his legs.

He'd been working for Kurt for a month now and was loving every minute of it, in the mornings he'd run errands for Kurt at lunch Carlie would sometimes join them in the office, and the three of them would eat, talk and laugh, and then if the afternoon they would all get on with heir own projects. The only problem was his boss was insanely hot and Blaine couldn't help but be attracted to him sometimes it even seemed like Kurt was intentionally flirting with him, bending over in front of him, asking him to try on clothes then running his hands over the garment to check the fit and saying things that could easily be interpreted as sexual innuendos.

He groaned as he felt his groin pulse insistently he palmed his erection softly, realising the problem wasn't going to go away by itself he hauled himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a nice long shower. Once he finished in the bathroom he got dressed and headed for work, when he was halfway there his phone buzzed with a message from Kurt

_Can you pick up our usual coffee order plus _

_the biggest Chocolate chip muffin you can find_

_-Kurt_

Blaine smiled at the screen confused he thought his boss never ate junk food something about it messing with his complexion. He shrugged sliding the phone back into his pocket and made a detour for Kurt's favourite coffee shop.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah sure no problem <em>_J_

_-Blaine_

Kurt smiled down at his phone amused by Blaine's use of smiley's in almost every text, Carlie appeared beside him

"What's got you so happy" she huffed setting down a heavy looking folder down on the table in front them.

"Nothing" he sighed putting his phone down and opening the folder Carlie had just brought over "Oh and by the way two of the models got sick including Ryan who was wearing your design so I had to bring in the dynamic duo over their" Kurt said gesturing to a black haired and a brunette boy standing by a rack of clothes.

"Ooo very nice names?" she said eyeing the boys

"Dan and Phil, Dan's the brunette but don't get your hopes up I heard one of them is gay" Kurt said without looking up.

"Which one?" Carlie asked still checking out the couple

"Why don't you go find out" he said giving her a knowing smile

"I shall" she said straightening her dress before strutting off, Kurt just shook his head returning back to his work.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived at work to find Kurt in a packed studio full of models and designers running all over the place carrying clothes and folders. He quickly made his way over to Kurt who was sat at a table covered in papers looking stressed.<p>

"Oh thank god" Kurt said when he saw Blaine, the assistant smiled and handed his boss coffee the older boy quickly took a large gulp sighing in relief

"Please tell me you got my muffin" Kurt said looking at his assistant expectantly Blaine grinned and held up a paper bag, Kurt smiled and took the bag quickly pulling the cake out and biting into it

"Mmmm" Kurt moaned his eyes drifting closed, Blaine shifted awkwardly as his cock twitched in his pants Dammit how did he manage to make eating a muffin sexy.

"Thanks I haven't eaten all day" the taller boy said

"No problem" Blaine smiled sipping his own coffee

quickly devouring the sweet snack and jumping up "Come on model inspection time" Kurt said looking towards Carlie who was stood next to Dan and Phil giggling as the to boys talked gesturing wildly.

The older boy picked up his clip board and walked over to where most of the models were Blaine followed behind Kurt occasionally taking notes when Kurt asked him to as his boss told each model what they would be wearing and gave them tips on how to work the look. Phil had hardly paid attention to Kurt more interested in Carlie were as Dan was trying to check out one of the other models arse mystery solved Kurt thought as he moved on to a tall model with light brown quaffed hair wearing a smug smirk.

"Name?" Kurt asked

"Seb" the by replied in a bored voice his eyes drifting from Kurt and landing on Blaine he raised his eyebrow running his eyes over the shorter boys body licking his lips he winked before turning back to Kurt. The designer turned to look at Blaine who blushed before quickly scribbling down the models name. Kurt narrowed his eyes turning back to the model

"Well Seb you'll be wearing the navy blazer and tailored slacks, and were going for the dapper look some try and look more gentlemanly and less obnoxiously CW" Kurt said coolly.

"Fine" the model replied in the same bored tone eyeing up Blaine again.

"Blaine that's the last of the models so take five while I go sort through some paperwork I'll call if I need you" Kurt said trying to ignore the way Seb was checking out his assistant

"Okay thanks" Blaine smiled Kurt nodded and strutted off towards his desk.

Blaine turned back to Seb who was still staring at him

"So are you like his bitch or.." the model began the shorter boys mouth dropped open in shock

"Im mister Hummel's Personal Assistant" Blaine spluttered Seb's smirk grew wider.

"Well whatever you are its super hot" the model commented "Say what are you doing tonight there's a knew club opening Scandals if you free?"

"Im not 21 yet" the younger boy explained feeling embarrassed

"That's not a problem I can get you a fake ID come on Blaine live a little"

The assistant thought for a moment Seb seemed a relatively nice guy maybe a little crude plus he was hot and plus he'd been a bit stressed lately some fun would do him good.

"Okay" Blaine agreed shivering as Seb gave him a look that was pure sex.

"Hey babe" Carlie said skipping over to Kurt who looked up from the form he was filling in

"Hey" he said before returning g back to the sheet of paper.

"Sooooo I was thinking" the designer began learning across the table and propping her chin up on her hand

"Hmmm" Kurt replied not looking up

"Since me and you haven't been out together in such a long time.."

"No" he dead panned

"Oh come on!" Carlie whined

"Im busy and after what happened last time I don't trust" he said waving a stack of papers at her to make a point.

"Come on it wasn't that bad It was actually kinda hot please pretty please there's a new club opening come it will be fun all the models are going"

"Does that include the dynamic duo" the boss asked raising an eyebrow, Carlie pouted pulling out her infamous puppy dog eyes Kurt sighed.

"Okay but if I end up half naked on a stripper pole again your fired" Kurt warned already planning his outfit, Carlie squealed in delight leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before striding back over to Phil and Dan excitedly.

Kurt shook his head it was gonna be a long night ooooo maybe those new leather pants he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY hope you liked if you did great if your did'nt feel free to offer advice or critism<strong>

**Love ya emzy**

**p.s **


	4. Unprofessional drinks and actions

**IM SO SO SO SORRY**

**I know I haven't updated in like ages but I've had the worst case of writers block but I'm back and I'm going to try and update weekly.**

**Also I big thank you to all who reviewed but a special thank you to**

**Partypoisen who gave me a great idea for Blaine**

**GothicNicoLuver for checking my story religiously**

**And Queen Nicki be for spamming my twitter for an update**

**Love you guys now read away….**

* * *

><p>Kurt was just finishing his hair when he heard a knock on the door he gave himself a quick once over before going to answer it.<p>

"Damn boss" Carlie exclaimed once the door was open Kurt smiled Carlie had a habit of calling him boss even when they weren't working "Its to bad your gay because you look hot as hell".

He was wearing a tight black and white striped tee shirt paired with a silvery grey vest, red leather pants and knee high shiny black doc martins.

"Thank you my dear and may I say you look stunning as usual especially the dress the designer must be a genius" Kurt chuckled. It was actually a mini dress he'd made her for her birthday, Champagne coloured with black lace accenting around the bust and hem.

Carlie smirked "Come on genius lets get going" she said Kurt quickly grabbed his jacket and followed her outside were their was a taxi waiting, he was looking forwarded to going out he been so stressed lately he needed to blow of some steam.

They arrived at the club half an hour later getting in straight away when the doorman recognised Kurt from an article in vogue about young designers. They stepped into the main room which was bathed in purple and blue light, a long bar ran across the back wall, in the middle there was a huge dance floor a DJ in the centre, the remaining walls were lined with black leather couches and tables.

"Nice" Carlie commented

"Yeah its a lot better than I thought it be" Kurt mused taking in his surroundings

"Oh look theirs Phil and Dan" Carlie said dragging Kurt over to the bar were the two models stood sipping mojitos.

"Hi guys" Carlie grinned as they reached the pair

"Hey gorgeous" Phil said pecking Carlie on the cheek

"Hello you two" Dan smiled at Carlie before turning his gaze to Kurt letting his eyes roam over his boss's body.

"Nice pants" the model commented Kurt smiled coyly playing with the waist band of the leather

"Thank you" he checked out the models body before mentally slapping himself he should not be flirting with Dan he was his boss it was totally unprofessional. He looked over to Carlie hoping for a distraction but she a Phil were emerged in their own conversation.

"So boss can I buy you drink" Dan offered taking a seat and gesturing for Kurt to sit as well, Kurt debated with himself for a moment what the hell it was only a drink.

"Sure I'll have a strawberry daiquiri" Kurt smiled pulling up a bar stool, they chatted for a while drinking and sharing stories. Carlie interrupted they're little bubble of conversation shouting above the music

"Hey boss isn't that Blaine other there" she asked pointing to the other end of the bar. He looked over to were his designer was gesturing to and sure enough their stood Blaine, Kurt was thrown for a minute Blaine wasn't 21 yet how did he get in he could have gotten a fake ID. Kurt frowned disapprovingly before remembering he couldn't judge him and his ex boyfriend Chandler had done the same several times in Kurt's senior year when they had visited the local gay bar. He licked his lips as he took in the way his assistant was dressed, He was wearing a very form fitting Purple shirt with a yellow bowtie and Dark skinny jeans.

Kurt craned his neck to see who Blaine was with he scowled when he saw the smirking meerkat faced model who'd given he attitude today. Just then Blaine looked up locking eyes with Kurt his mouth dropped open slightly closing quickly before he waved looking a little guilty Kurt assumed it was because he'd been caught at a club underage by his boss. He smiled and waved back to reassure the younger boy he wasn't in trouble he was however concerned by who his assistant was hanging out with. Seb didn't seem like a nice guy at all he would have thought Blaine would have better taste than that in men. He watched as Seb handed the young assistant a drink who looked hesitant before taking it, Kurt thought about going over there before shaking his head Blaine was a grown up he could take care of himself. He turned back to Dan to carry on their conversation but glanced over to Blaine once in a while just in case.

Three and half drinks later Kurt was starting to feel a little drunk he and Dan had leaned closer towards each other talking into each others ears. He looked round spotting Carlie and Phil, Dan smiled

"Would you like to dance" he whispered Kurt nodding shivering as the models breath ghosted over the skin of his neck. They made their way over to the dance floor as the music shifted into a steady beat that made the floor vibrate slightly.

Dan guided his boss's hands to his waist as he began to grind back against him, Kurt smiled and began moving his hips in rhythm with the models. He reminded himself to check on Blaine and quickly gazed back towards the bar but the pair weren't there he looked around quickly relax slightly as he spotted him on the dance floor. Although Blaine looked drunk off arse his staggering around trying to dance he tripped nearly losing balance but Seb quickly grabbed him round the hips to steady him before tightening his grasp and pulling the younger boy in closer. Blaine looked a little startled but smiled and slipped his arms around the models shoulders, Kurt bit his lip trying to think of a reason to go over before suddenly his attention was drawn back to the model in his arms as Dan grinded against his crotch harshly.

Kurt gasped "We shouldn't be doing this" he panted "Its unprofessional" Dan twisted around to face him.

"Well I was suggesting anything long term more of a one night kind of deal" Dan grinned catching Kurt's lips in a hot kiss alcohol and lust clouded his mind and suddenly the idea of having a one night stand with one of his employees sounded like a great idea.

"Ok" he breathed out as Dan started mouthing and nipping down his jaw Kurt moaned enjoying the feel of the models lips against his neck when he saw something that made him freeze up. Blaine was backed against the wall by Seb looking terrified and trying to push the model off him.

Blaine stood nervously in the queue outside the club playing with the edge of the fake ID Seb had given him which claimed hi was 38.

"Blaine chill it will be fine" the model said nudging him gently Blaine smiled and shuffled forward a little as the queue moved along.

He ended up getting in without a problem, as soon as they were inside Seb lead them towards the bar ordering some drinks and chatting with the bartender. Blaine hopped onto a bar stool and took a look around his jaw dropped open as he spotted his boss sat at the other end of the bar oh god his pants he quickly snapped his mouth shut and waved. He realised with horror Kurt knew he was underage he felt a little guilty his boss was supposed to see him as responsible. His stomach did a little flip when Kurt smiled and waved back reassuringly as if to say it was ok, Blaine noticed he was with one of the models from today and scolded himself for feeling a little jealous.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Seb passed him a drink he eyed it warily before taking it and sipping tentatively it was strong but quite nice he took a few more sips. He'd had alcohol before but mostly beer and wine coolers he had been drunk a few times a couple in high school but mostly in college.

He and Seb stood at the bar talking about various things as the model passed him different shots and drinks. By the time Seb passed him his fifth shot he was feeling all happy and floaty giggling as he necked the bright green liquid it tasted like sour apple, he was having such a great time Seb was a really fun guy and kept making Blaine blush with compliments. He grinned as he heard a familiar tune

"I love this song" he smiled bopping his head along to the beat

"Well lets dance then" Seb smirked standing up Blaine downed the rest of his drink and stood a little to quickly he stumbled almost falling flat on his face if the model hadn't caught his arm.

"You ok?" Seb chuckled steadying the younger boy

"Yep absolutely" Blaine laughed leading the model onto the dance floor. He danced as best he could but kept tripping on his own feet at one point nearly going over again before Seb grabbed him round the hips and pulled him in close. Blaine looked up unsure before he smiled and wrapped his arms around the models shoulders, they danced for a while before Seb began to grind against him kissing down his neck. Blaine shivered a little as the model moved to suck under his ear

"Lets get out of here" Seb whispered Blaine froze his mind muddled with alcohol he felt the model pushing him backwards until he was pressed up against a wall. The models lips were thrust against his fiercely, he opened his mouth to tell Seb to stop but the older man took it as an opportunity to shove his tongue into the assistants mouth. Blaine began to panic shoving at the models shoulder Seb pulled back slightly smiling digging his hand hard into the younger boys shoulder making the assistant whimper in pain.

"Don't struggle baby I'm gonna make you feel so good" he purred reaching down to squeeze Blaine through his jeans.

"N-no Sed don-" the assistant was cut of as the older man forced another rough kiss on him, he wimpered trying to push the model off him again. He couldn't breathe everything was fuzzy his vision going dark around the edges when suddenly Seb was ripped away from his body and he slumped against the wall.

Before kurt knew what he was doing he was pulling away from Dan and quickly making his way over to the pair ,he watched in horror as Seb snaked a hand down to his assistants pants Blaine clearly protesting before another kiss was forced upon him. He reached forward wrenched the model off the younger boy by his collar

"Get the hell off him" Kurt growled, Seb stumbled backwards before looking up and straightening himself out.

"What the hell?" the model yelled

"He said no" Kurt hissed Dan, Phil and Carlie appeared beside him, Seb eyed them before turning to look at Blaine who was leaning against the wall breathing deeply.

"Whatever" he huffed turning around and walking back towards the dance floor, Kurt looked towards the trio beside him

"You guys can go I've got him" he said they all nodded though Dan look a bit disappointed and wandered back to the bar.

Kurt turned to Blaine he was staring at his feet with his arms wrapped around himself

"Blaine?" he whispered grabbing his arm gently, the younger boy flinched and looked up tears welling in his eyes

"Oh Blaine come lets get out of here" he put his arm around the younger boy and lead him out the back door.

"I'm gonna all a taxi" Kurt said pulling out his mobile, as he talked to the driver he gently rubbed Blaine's back. When he finished he looked at his assistant, he was shivering tears falling silently down his face

"Blaine are you okay" he asked stupid question of course he wasn't anyone could see that. Blaine's hazel eyes flickered upwards to meet his gaze

"I t-told him to s-stop but he just I didn't w-want him to t-take it" Blaine babbled alcohol slurring his words.

"Blaine sh sh its ok your fine now calm down take what?" Kurt asked rubbing his hands up and down the boys arms

"I've n-never had I mean I've never b-been with anyone and d-didn't want him to be my f-first but he wouldn't s-stop" Blaine stuttered out before breaking down into sobs. Kurt pulled him against his chest in a tight hug whispering reassurances into the boys ear as anger flared up inside him.

Kurt spotted their taxi pulling up to the front of the club he guided his assistant inside giving the driver his address, he wasn't letting Blaine go back his empty apartment by himself. During the ride Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck clinging to him tightly every so often shaking with heavy sobs, when the cab stopped outside his building he tossed some money at the driver and gently pulled Blaine from the car. Blaine stumbled slightly as kurt guided him through the lobby and into the elevator. The younger boy stayed silent the entire time not looking up.

He lead his assistant into his spacious one bedroom apartment and sat him down couch

"Ok Blaine I'm going to get you a glass of water and something to sleep in" Kurt said the younger boy nodded leaning down to unlace his shoes. He quickly ran down the hall to his bedroom grabbing a pair of sweat pants and one of his old show choir t shirt before heading to the kitchen to grab some water. When returned to the living room Blaine was still in the process of taking off one of his shoes he managed to get it off finally setting in down carefully before glancing up at his boss.

"Here" Kurt said holding out the pyjamas "The bathrooms just down the hall on the left" Blaine thanked him quietly before getting to his feet and slowly making his way upstairs. Kurt quickly made up the couch with some sheets and a pillow his assistant returned a few minutes later looking more comfortable and adorably small in his boss's slightly to long clothes.

Blaine looked at the makeshift bed and smiled slightly sitting down Kurt sat carefully next to him

"Drink this" he urged handing his assistant the glass of water. The younger boy gulps half of it down in one go

"Thank you" he breathes out leaning to place the glass onto the coffee table wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks immediately concerned

"I err I hurt my shoulder" he mumbles

"You hurt your shoulder or Seb hurt your shoulder" Kurt presses. Blaine looks down twisting his hands together and kurt only just hears him whisper Seb, Anger flairs through the designer once again but he keeps calm for Blaine's sake.

"Can I take a look" Blaine's eyes flicker upwards and he nods, Kurt smiles and carefully slips down the neck of the too big shirt off his shoulder gasping as it reveals a purple hand shaped bruise he runs his hand gently over it.

"Kurt"

"What's wrong I'm sorry did I hurt you" he looks up his breathe hitching as he realises his practically nose to nose with Blaine. His hazel eyes are still glazed over from alcohol and he looks nervous chewing on his lip.

"No I just.." Kurt moves back sharply as Blaine learns in for a kiss he places his hand gently on his good shoulder holding him still.

"No Blaine" he says firmly trying to keep his voice steady as his heart hammers in his chest, Blaine's bottom lip quivers as he sticks it out into a pout and unleashing the most devastating puppy dog eyes Kurt has ever seen.

"Please a know I'm not a model or anything like that Dan but you just so fucking gorgeous" he lunges in for another kiss before he is restrained once again.

"Your wasted you don't know what your doing"

"Bullshit" Blaine's snaps attacking Kurt's neck with kisses Kurt groans trying to keep enough will power to say no.

"Please" Blaine breathes heavily against his neck his movements drunk and sloppy "I want you I need you I dream about you, you and your arse in those jeans and I just…" He breaks off with a sigh slumping against his boss's body suddenly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks gently shaking him, the only response he gets is a soft snore, He cant help but chuckle slightly gently manoeuvring the passed out boy into a more comfortable sleeping position o n the couch and wrapping the blankets around him.

"Goodnight Blaine" he sighs placing a soft kiss on his assistants forehead before making his way to his bedroom first thing tomorrow his is firing the bastard Seb for laying his hands on his Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading reviews will inspire me to keep my goal of updating weekly<strong>

**Pls don't hesitate to tweet me if you wanna talk, fan girl or anything**

**Missyemzy x**


	5. Authors not and preveiw

**SORRY I'm updating tomorrow I swear till then here's a little preview…..**

Blaine bit his lip Kurt was so close the air between them was thick with tension Kurt licked his lips eyes burning he was right there just a few more centimetres and…


	6. He's my assistant

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I know I said it would be the 28 th but i got so busy forgive me it wont happen again :-)**

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned as he walked into the living room freshly showered and dressed carrying a cup of coffee, a glass of water and some aspirin he set the water and pills down onto the coffee table as he settled into his arm chair. He smiled as he laid his eyes on his assistant who snoozing on the couch, he couldn't wait to get hold of Seb and fire his ass for hurting the younger boy but for now he needed to make sure Blaine was okay at the very least he was going to have a nasty hangover. He smiled to himself turning on the TV at a low volume so he didn't wake Blaine, after a few minutes he heard snuffling and turned to see Blaine stir awake.<p>

"Ugh where am I?" he questioned rubbing his eyes as he sat up

"My living room" Kurt smiled setting down his coffee "How are you feeling?"

"Um dizzy" he said slumping back on the couch.

"Do you remember last night...Blaine?" he asked worriedly as the younger boy turned horribly pale

"Kurt I-" he whimpered before frantically clamping his hand. Kurt quickly leaped out his chair and grabbed the trash can from beside the couch managing to hook it under Blaine's chin just in time for him to vomit violently into it. Kurt rubbed soothing circles into his assistants back wincing every time he heard retching. Blaine pulled back panting and gasping

"I'm so sorry I-URGGH" He thrust his head back into the can as another round of heaving started emptying what was left in his stomach. Eventually he stopped chucking up and Kurt handed him the water and aspirin Blaine took it muttering a small thank you laying back down on the couch. Kurt took the bin away to dispose of hopefully Blaine wouldn't get sick again. He walked back into the living with a wet cloth, he gently placed it on the younger boys forehead

"Mmm that's nice" Blaine murmured Kurt smiled picking up Blaine's legs and placing them on his lap as he sat down.

"Now do you remember anything from last night?" Kurt started gently, Blaine's brow furrowed adorably as he thought back. Suddenly his eyes widened and he paled again Kurt was scared he may puke again

"Seb" he whispered his eyes tearing slightly "He was t-touching me and he w-wouldnt st-stop but you".

"Don't worry" Kurt reassured quickly "You wont be seeing him again"

"I'm okay, thank you"

"No problem can you remember anything else?". Blaine's eyebrows furrowed adorable as he thought

"No its really blurry" he frowned. Kurt felt I stab of disappointment but shrugged it off

"I tell you what why don't you go take a shower there's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet and I'll lend you some clothes because I'm sure you don't want to walk around smelling like alcoholic all day. And then we will go get some breakfast".

"Thanks sounds awesome right now" Blaine smiled pulling himself up off the couch and staggering off towards the bathroom

"Down the hall on the left" Kurt called knowing his assistant wouldn't remember from the previous night "Clothes will be in my room when your finished".

While Blaine was showering Kurt busied himself finding some clothes for the younger boy that would actually fit. He eventually managed to a pair of dark blue jeans that where too short on him but would be perfect for Blaine and a tight black short sleeved shirt. He gets a little carried away and begins picking out accessories to match the outfit, He was in the middle of deciding between two belts when his assistant walk wearing only a towel wrapped low around his hips. Kurt swallowed as his eyes took in the sight of the younger boys broad shoulders, perfectly toned chest, delicious hipbones and a towel that was barley covering his twinkle tube. Blaine shifted uncomfortable gripping the towel tighter and coughing slightly snapping the designer out of his daze.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't expecting Kurt to still be in the room he froze as he walked in finding his boss examining two belts. Blaine swallowed nervously as the piercing blues eyes roamed his body. He shifted uncomfortable tightening the towel around himself he coughed, Kurt's eyes snapped up<p>

"Sorry I was just finding you some clothes" Kurt explained quickly tossing the belts aside "I'll just leave you to get dressed". Kurt went to leave but paused staring at his shoulder Blaine smiled grimly he knew he was staring at the ugly black bruise Seb had left by Seb

"I've got something for that" Kurt said nodding toward the bruise before going to his vanity and retrieving a green tube. He stepped back towards Blaine squeezing some of the cream onto his finger, he moved closer and Blaine held his breath as his boss slowly massaged the ointment into his bruise. The smell of Kurt was intoxicating he smelt like vanilla, coffee and what Blaine assumed was raspberry shower gel. Suddenly Kurt caught a sensitive spot and Blaine winced and Kurt's eyes flickered up

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked softly Blaine stiffened as images from the previous night swirled around his head.

_"What's wrong I'm sorry did I hurt you" _

_"No I just.."_

_"No Blaine"_

_"Please a know I'm not a model or anything like that Dan but you just so fucking gorgeous" _

_"Your wasted you don't know what your doing"_

_"Bullshit"_

Oh god he'd threw himself at his boss he had been so desperate it was embarrassing and unprofessional but worst of all Kurt had turned down his advances.

"Are you alight?" Kurt asked interrupting his train of thought

"You I tried to..last night..I'm sorry please don't fire me" Blaine babbled, Kurt smiled taking pity on him.

"I'm not going to fire you silly" he said as he returned the tube of cream back to his vanity "Everybody does stupid things when their drunk". Blaine felt a stab of sadness and humiliation quickly nodding.

"So hurry up and get dressed then I'm taking you for the best breakfast ever" Kurt grinned his smile was infectious and Blaine beamed picking up the shirt Kurt had left for him pulling it over his head and so not checking out his boss's arse as he sauntered out off the room.

* * *

><p>"That was totally awesome" Blaine proclaimed as they left the café, Kurt giggled at his phrasing<p>

"I told you maybe I should have them cater for the show" he chuckled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I found a venue I think would be perfect" Blaine said excitedly

"Really?"

"Its at the office I can show you on Monday"

"Or we could do it now I've got a meeting there in a couple of hours anyway"

"Sure" Blaine bounced slightly hailing a cab.

They both sat in comfortable silence during the ride to the office, Kurt kept glancing over at Blaine the slight of the younger boy wearing his clothes was some what distracting. After the incident last night and the hurt look Blaine had this morning when Kurt had dismissed his drunken advances he was having a hard time not jumping the boy and showing him how much he wanted him.

Kurt opened the door to his office walking over to his desk to check his mail as Blaine riffled through his own desk draws before producing a purple folder and making his way over to Kurt.

"Here it is" He grinned cheerfully spreading it open on top of the desk, Kurt looked down at the glossy pictures of the venue. It was a huge cream coloured hall with royal purple wall hangings and huge celling windows and plenty of room for a catwalk

"Its perfect Blaine" Kurt praised looking up at his assistant who was looking at the photos very pleased with himself. Kurt paused looking at the cute, adorable and sexy as fuck boy and felt his will power crumble.

"Blaine.." Kurt began the the younger boys hazel eyes flickered up meeting his own Blue ones. Blaine bit his lip and Kurt shivered they were so close the air between them was thick with tension Kurt licked his lips eyes burning he was right there just a few more centimetres and…

Their lips crashed together weeks of built tension pouring out, Blaine's arms came up slipping around Kurt's shoulders with a contented sigh. The kiss heated up as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips pulling him closer and pressing him against the desk, Blaine let out a needy whine as Kurt Broke away and began nipping and sucking under his jaw. Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck when his teeth found a sensitive spot causing another delicious moan and a slight thrust of hips. Blaine's hand wrapped around the back of his neck threading through his hair pulling his head up to reattach their lips. Just as Kurt began to think about reaching his hands down to pull Blaine's shirt over his head the door opened and Isabelle's surprised voice caused them to jump apart

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked her lips twitching

"Isabelle your here early" Kurt said a little breathlessly trying to look composed but knowing his dark pink blush was giving him away.

"Isabelle this is Blaine, Blaine this is Isabelle" Kurt introduced the editor stepped forward shaking Blaine's hand

"Its nice to meet you Blaine" She smiled warmly

"Its er nice to meet you to um I should be going, unless there's anything you need me to take care of Kurt?" he asked turning to his boss. Oh there is definitely something I would love you to care of Kurt thought slyly

"No thank you Blaine that we will be all for today" Kurt smirked Blaine blushed nodding before making a hasty exit somehow managing to trip over his own feet in the process.

"Well he's cute" Isabelle stated once the door was closed

"He's my assistant" Kurt dismissed flicking through his mail

"You were my assistant for two years we never sucked face" Kurt groaned as his former boss giggled ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe i should say week and a half updates anyway whose been loving glee lately swan song omg !<strong>

**For anyone who reads my iron man/avengers/glee fic if i had you it shall be updated soon my babies**

**Hope you like this chapter plz comment its nice to here from you if i get enough comments Kurt and Blaine wont be cock blocked in the next chapter xxx**


End file.
